


Resta solo un timido accenno negli occhi

by MrBalkanophile



Series: Si potrebbe trattare di bisogno d'amore (meglio non dire) [1]
Category: I Medici | Medici: Masters of Florence (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BDSM, CUPOLA AUTOPORTANTE, Dildos, F/M, Femdom, Whipping
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 12:20:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9271001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrBalkanophile/pseuds/MrBalkanophile
Summary: “Contessina” sembra più vicina ai trenta che ai quaranta, e avrà più o meno la sua stessa età, al massimo un anno o due in più. Ha dei lineamenti forti e degli occhi che ridono molto più di quanto non facciano le labbra. Ha i capelli lunghi e raccolti in una coda morbida. Per accoglierlo alla sua prima visita, non ha scelto inquietanti tutefull-bodydi vinile nero o di lattice, ma una tenuta che somiglia più a un costume di Carnevale o a un abito da festa di altri tempi: un abito lungo fino alle caviglie, di velluto rosso scuro, e un soprabito marrone.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Halja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halja/gifts).



> Scritta per [I Medici Exchange - #teamcupolaautoportante](http://imediciexchange.tumblr.com/). Prompt di [haljathefangirlcat](https://haljathefangirlcat.tumblr.com/): _Cosimo/Contessina, NSFW, domme!Contessina taking charge in bed to help Cosimo unwind_.  
>  Crossposted per il 10° Italian P0rnfest @ [fanfic_italia](http://fanfic-italia.livejournal.com), prompt similissimo: _Cosimo/Contessina, dom!Contessina_.
> 
> Temo di essermi lasciato prendere la mano.  
> E sì, è una modern!AU. La motivazione di questa scelta, a fine storia.

"Di cosa ha bisogno?" esordisce la voce dall'altra parte della cornetta, senza preamboli o saluti; è professionale, con una punta di gelo, più simile a quella di una terapista. Cosimo si allarga il nodo della cravatta già mezzo sfatto con un dito. Scopre di essere a disagio almeno quanto si sente a proprio agio.

"Preferirei non parlarne per telefono," risponde, dopo aver esitato il giusto. "Non lo trovo... adeguato."

"E io preferirei non parlarne nel mio studio." _(Studio?)_ "In primo luogo perché il suo tempo è prezioso e potrebbe impegnare in altro modo ogni minuto che passerà a spiegarmi le contorsioni della sua mente. In secondo luogo, perché il mio tempo è prezioso, e non so ancora se può permetterselo."

Cosimo ride. "Banchiere discendente di banchieri, può bastare?"

"Potrebbe." Riesce quasi a immaginare il sorriso della signora che ha rintracciato su Internet, a partire dalle foto - serissime, tagliate all’altezza del naso, nessuna possibilità di associarla ad atti meno che carnali. "Dunque?"

"Dunque cosa?"

"Di cosa ha bisogno?" Il segnale rapido di una chiamata in arrivo: Cosimo decide di ignorarla, sempre che sia diretta a lui. Sembra che lei abbia intenzione di fare lo stesso. “D’accordo, farò la mia diagnosi,” aggiunge, schiarendosi la voce. “Non ha voglia di parlarmi dei suoi problemi, quindi darò per scontato che la sua relazione sia in crisi, e che lei sia confuso. Vuole portare la relazione con la sua compagna a un livello superiore, ma ha paura di chiederle cose che potrebbero spaventarla, o umiliarla. E fa fatica a lasciarsi andare, quindi anche volendo non riuscirebbe a soddisfare i suoi pensieri perversi: quindi si rivolge a una professionista. Me.”

“Ci sono giusto due errori nella sua ricostruzione, Dottoressa Giò,” dice, sperando di alleggerire la sua precisione ai limiti della pedanteria; lei preferisce non commentare un simile, oltraggioso accostamento. “Sta continuando a darmi del lei.”

“Non ci conosciamo ancora. Lo farò accogliendola da me.” La sua interlocutrice attende un istante in più, prima di chiedergli, “e il secondo errore? Quale sarebbe?”

Cosimo ridacchia. “Chi ha detto che ho una _compagna_?”

“Una donna risulta meno peccaminosa ai suoi occhi?”

“Diciamo che Marco si sentirebbe meno minacciato da una donna. E io meno tentato.”

Per la prima volta nella loro intera conversazione, lei ride. Ed è un suono molto particolare. Si accordano per il giovedì successivo.

 

*

 

Gli stringe la mano nell’accoglierlo in casa, uno spicchio luminoso del tramonto in corso alle sue spalle che dissipa l’idea di sotterranei da cui non uscirà mai più; gli stringe la mano e si alza in punta di piedi per sussurrargli all’orecchio dolcemente, “Potresti essere più alto,” lambendo con la punta della lingua la sua pelle.

“Anche tu,” ribatte pronto, e ride. Lei non lo fa, quindi smette subito. “Potresti anche avere un nome vero. Sarebbe carino.”

Lei scuote il capo. “Contessina andrà benissimo.”

“Contessina” sembra più vicina ai trenta che ai quaranta, e avrà più o meno la sua stessa età, al massimo un anno o due in più. Ha dei lineamenti forti e degli occhi che ridono molto più di quanto non facciano le labbra. Ha i capelli lunghi e raccolti in una coda morbida. Per accoglierlo alla sua prima visita, non ha scelto inquietanti tute _full-body_ di vinile nero o di lattice, ma una tenuta che somiglia più a un costume di Carnevale o a un abito da festa di altri tempi: un abito lungo fino alle caviglie, di velluto rosso scuro, e un soprabito marrone.

“Sono troppo plebeo per una contessina,” ammette Cosimo. “Pagamento in anticipo?”

“Non è necessario. Non fuggirai da nessuna parte.” Contessina fissa il pomo d’Adamo di Cosimo che va giù e poi torna nella sua posizione, rivelando la sua tensione. “Spogliati.”

Cosimo batte le palpebre una sola volta. “Qui?” risponde, dando una nuova occhiata al lussuoso soggiorno, alle luci del giorno che iniziano a calare.

“La mia camera da letto è un premio. Dovrai meritartelo.”

Cosimo si slaccia la cravatta, lasciandola ricadere sulla poltroncina più vicina. Si sbottona la giacca e la camicia, sfila le scarpe senza slacciarle, armeggia qualche istante con la cintura prima di srotolarla dai passanti e di calarsi i pantaloni; si toglie i calzini, esitando sul secondo. Un cenno autoritario di lei lo spinge a calarsi anche i boxer, che raggiungono il resto dei vestiti in un mucchietto vagamente pietoso sulla stessa poltroncina.

“Se vuoi che mi fermi, in qualunque momento, dovrai dire _Àlbizzi_ una volta soltanto, e interromperò qualsiasi cosa stia facendo al tuo corpo. O alla tua mente.” Gli si avvicina, gli pizzica un capezzolo. “Ripeti.”

“Àlbizzi.”

“Molto bene.” L’erezione di Cosimo si accende al contatto della mano piccola di Contessina sul suo petto. Lei fa un passo indietro, sedendo su una delle poltroncine libere.

"In ginocchio." Contessina sorride lievemente. "E mani dietro la nuca."

Il tappeto sotto di lui è morbido e folto. I muscoli di Cosimo si tendono nel portare le braccia ai lati della testa, esponendolo allo sguardo critico di una persona cui ha ceduto il completo controllo di cosa succederà nella prossima ora. Memorizza la gestualità di Contessina, il suo tono secco e autoritario sfumato di gentilezza. Immagina il corpo di Marco, teso all’indietro in una posa da statua di Donatello… Cosimo fissa il vuoto, ignorando la lenta ondata di piacere che si mescola al proprio sangue.

“Striscia sotto le mie gonne.”

Cosimo ubbidisce con diligenza: cammina sulle mani e sulle ginocchia fino a raggiungerla, infilando la testa al di sotto del costoso velluto. Contessina non porta mutandine. Cosimo esita, provando a mettere a tacere i sensi di colpa che neanche l’assenso di Marco è riuscito a spegnere. Poi passa la lingua tra le cosce di Contessina, leccandola con passione crescente, vincendo l’opposizione che lei esercita stringendo la sua testa attraverso il tessuto. Cosimo prova un vago senso di stordimento, respira a fatica.

“Esci.”

Cosimo rifiata, attendendo carponi il prossimo comando della sua padrona. Contessina si sfila un bracciale di stoffa dal polso, svolgendolo in una benda azzurra di velluto che finisce davanti agli occhi di Cosimo. Privato della vista, sussulta ad ogni tocco e respiro di Contessina: lei gli accarezza la schiena, dalla nuca alle natiche; ripete più e più volte il gesto, lasciando colare qualcosa di freddo e vischioso sulla pelle - olio profumato, a giudicare dalle sensazioni e dall’odore di erbe - in ogni angolo del suo corpo che lei possa raggiungere. Cosimo trattiene il fiato quando lei lo penetra senza preavviso con due dita, affondando dentro di lui fino alle nocche prima che possa balbettare una protesta: prova ad afferrare la propria erezione, ma uno schiaffetto di Contessina con l’altra mano gli suggerisce con delicatezza che ciò di cui lui ha bisogno non è ciò che lei vuole.

Contessina fa ruotare le dita scivolose di gel dentro di lui, ignorando il verso incomprensibile che sfugge dalla gola di Cosimo. “Sei così stretto. Il tuo ragazzo non ti fotte abbastanza.”

“Non abbiamo ancora--”

“Non ci credo. Quanti anni hai, sedici?”

“Non ci sentiamo pronti,” geme Cosimo, ignorando il piacere che lo fa sussultare quando Contessina stuzzica la sua prostata.

“Ed ecco perché lui non si è opposto a questa visita. Non sei pronto _tu_. Ma a molti uomini piacerebbe fotterti fino a farti implorare pietà. Ti piacerebbe, eh?” Contessina lo libera dalla pressione sulla sua prostata, estraendo le dita. Cosimo tira il fiato, non osando rispondere e fare ammissioni di cui potrebbe soltanto pentirsi, preferendo concentrandosi sui rumori e sui tintinnii che richiamano la sua attenzione; poi tutto quello che può fare è sbuffare e gemere perché la pressione ritorna, più forte, più estesa.

“Per tutti i Papi, cosa mi stai mettendo--”

“Se posso giocarci io, puoi farcela anche tu,” commenta impietosa, utilizzando il fallo sintetico su di lui: con il corpo che risponde così entusiasta al suo operato, restano le resistenze mentali da vincere. L’autocontrollo di Cosimo frana rovinosamente. Il fallo che scorre dentro di lui… non vede l’ora che sia quello di Marco. Si maledice per non aver neanche provato a considerare la possibilità in questi lunghi mesi. Di nuovo prova a toccarsi, di nuovo Contessina gli nega il piacere.

“Ti prego…” supplica, indolenzito dal piacere non sfogato.

“Cosa c’è?”

“Ho bisogno di godere.”

“Non è ancora il momento.” Cosimo non si limita neppure più ad assecondare i movimenti lenti e profondi del fallo guidato da Contessina: li insegue e li contrasta, sperando che basti per arrivare al culmine anche senza toccarsi. Per questo, e solo per questo, Contessina smette di utilizzarlo, gettandolo lontano da loro. Cosimo batte i pugni a terra, frustrato.

“Alzati.”

“Non ce la faccio più. Devo. Devo!”

“Alzati, o dammi la safeword e sei libero.”

Cosimo contempla la possibilità. Quanto tempo sarà passato, mezz’ora? Qualcosa in più? In quel breve lasso di tempo ha imparato di sé così tante cose da chiedersi se non sia diventato, nel frattempo, un’altra persona. Da chiedersi quanto sia pericolosa, ed eccitante, quella conoscenza.

Cosimo si alza.

Trema un po’ per un freddo inesistente, ma si lascia guidare dalla mano fresca e piccola di Contessina, che allaccia una serie di fibbie prima intorno a un polso, poi intorno all'altro. Poi gli libera gli occhi, lasciando che si riabitui alla luce soffusa della stanza. Lui le rivolge un cenno interrogativo con la testa, prima che lei gli blocchi anche la fronte, incastrandola tra due assi ricurve e imbottite.

"Una struttura autoportante," commenta lei, fissando le caviglie allo stesso modo; nel farlo, risale con le dita lungo la gamba nuda di Cosimo, fino al gluteo. "È un buon modo per lasciarsi andare.” Dà una spinta a una delle assi, e Cosimo si sente fluttuare nel vuoto, senza la possibilità di controllare il suo moto: il mondo si capovolge, cade, rotola, ma la tensione degli arti è minima, e l’unico accenno di scomodità viene dalla posizione a Cristo crocifisso e pronto ad essere nuovamente violato. Si aspetta che Contessina lo penetri: no, _aspetta_ che lo faccia, l’assenza di peso diventa assenza di pensieri, e tutto ciò che desidera è che il proprio corpo reagisca al tocco di lei.

Questo, fino a quando un sibilo e uno schiocco non annullano anche quell’unico desiderio. Cosimo geme, colto alla sprovvista dal dolore che gli infiamma una natica da parte a parte, dalla posizione che cambia e dall’apparizione di Contessina - meglio, della sua gonna vellutata, lunga fino ai piedi - nel suo campo visivo. Contessina accarezza il segno rosato con la punta dello staffile, gli fa assaporare la rassicurante carezza del cuoio, la forma elaborata della punta dell’impugnatura. Poi il suo braccio cala di nuovo.

Una carezza, una frustata.

Cosimo non riesce a prevedere dove cadrà lo staffile al colpo successivo: il preavviso del fruscio che attraversa l’aria è troppo breve, le frustate troppo irregolari, la struttura cede troppo facilmente ai contraccolpi. Prova un vago senso di vergogna nel realizzare che il suo sesso è ben eretto, e sussulta ad ogni colpo in segno di approvazione. Contessina ne accarezza le venature gonfie con la punta del frustino.

Cosimo trema. Contessina ride.

La staffilata successiva è molto più forte, lo raggiunge al costato, e Cosimo lascia andare un altro grido. E altri, altri ancora, finché il braccio di Contessina non si abbassa, sconfitto, e il corpo di Cosimo, quasi orizzontale nella sua sospensione, è rilassato e contuso a causa della commistione tra dolore e piacere violento. Il seme che ha spruzzato in lunghi getti, senza che nessuno dei due impugnasse la sua erezione, gli è colato lungo un fianco.

“L’ora è quasi finita,” annuncia Contessina: potrebbe giurarci, c’è una punta di divertita crudeltà nella sua constatazione. “Hai qualche richiesta di breve durata che vuoi pormi?”

Cosimo cerca di ritrovare la voce, non essendo più sicuro di possederla ancora. “Voglio… voglio te e Marco. Insieme.”

Contessina inclina appena il capo di lato. “La prossima volta.”

**Author's Note:**

> Alla fine c'erano ben tre prompt di quelli suggeritimi da Halja, e gli altri due erano, appunto, delle modern!AU; ero partito a scrivere una storia che tenesse conto di _tutti e tre_ (perché sono pazzo), ma per mancanza di tempo non è stato possibile finirla. Pertanto ho preferito scrivere fino a quando non sono riuscito a rendere la prima parte della storia autoconclusiva, e riservarmi l'ingresso dei nuovi giocatori per futuri aggiornamenti di questa serie.  
>  Credits: Dolcenera per il titolo della storia, Patty Pravo per quello della serie, citazioni varie riadattate dal telefilm.


End file.
